Stealing of Innocence
by kjay15
Summary: When Brock kidnaps Ash and rapes him and his friends, will he be able to escape and live? *Warning - This story contains many adult features*


**Hi guys and gals, ready to read? Well I am ready to write! So let's do this! Alright, so this is a story about Brock kidnapping Ash and raping him. This story contains LANGUAGE, RAPE, GAY SEX, BONDAGE, KIDNAPPING, AND MORE so if you don't like that stuff, hit the back button. This story is meant for adults entertainment. I do not own Pokemon or any of these characters. **

(Beginning of story) - F.Y.I : This story takes place during the XY series.

Ash begins to wake up, he blinks several times and looks around. He sees a door, some cobwebs, and some old boxes. He realizes he's in a room. He stands up and his legs begin to wobble, he falls back to the ground and gasps in pain. He lifts up his shirt and sees a bruise on his side. Ash huffed and looks around, confused and frightened. He tries to regain his memory.

- Flashback -

Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie are all walking down a path, secluded in the thick underbrush of the forest that surrounds them. Suddenly, they hear something in the forest, and it sounds like it's getting closer. The group all form a circle wondering what the sound is. Bonnie claiming that it was a Pokemon, and proved to be right when a Croagunk jumped out in front of them. Serena exclaimed "What's that?" and Ash said "It's a Croagunk, but what's it doing here?" Then suddenly the Croagunk jumps and it's hand turns toxic purple. Clemont yells "Look out! That's Poison Jab!" and grabs Bonnie and runs out of the way. Serena screams as Croagunk jabs her with its Poison Jab, she falls to the ground riddled with pain. Ash screams "Serena, no!" and Croagunk turns its attention towards Ash. Clemont screams "Ash run!" as he pushes Ash out of the way, just as Croagunk strikes it's Poison Jab. It hits Clemont, he screams in pain and falls to the ground. Ash screams "No! Clemont!" then Croagunk turns to Bonnie. Bonnie screams and tries to run away, but Croagunk strikes her in the back, she screams in agony as she falls to the ground. Ash screams "Leave them alone!" at Croagunk. Croagunk then stops, and jumps back into the forest. Ash looks confused, and then suddenly a tall figure jumps out of the bushes. He is tan and has spiky hair. Before Ash can see who it is, Croagunk jabs him with a Poison Jab in the side. Ash screams in pain and falls to the ground. His last sight is the tall figure walking up to him and bending down and saying "Well, well, what do we have here?" and then Ash faints.

- End of Flashback -

Ash stands up, he wobbles over to the door. He jiggled the knob trying to open it. No luck, it's locked. He banged on the door and started to yell "Someone! Anyone! Help Me! Please!" but no one answered. Ash sighed, he looked around the room, but couldn't find anything of value. Then suddenly, he heard talking outside the door. He listened closely and heard them say "Why does the boss want this boy so badly?" and another man said "Don't know, but the boss will be here any minute so we have to make sure he doesn't get away" then Ash sighed again. He knew now that he was being help captive by someone, he also had no idea where his friends were, they could be trapped in a room across the hall, or just left on the road. Then suddenly he heard the men say "Hello boss" and Ash quickly hid behind some of the boxes. Suddenly, the door to the room swung open, and the man's shadow cast across the room. Ash covers his eyes from the amount of light entering the room. The man closes the door and says "Oh Ash, come out, come out, wherever you are" and begins to chuckle. Ash recognizes the voice, but can't figure out who it is. The man says "Don't worry, your friends are safe, we left them on the trail, somebody has probably found them by now" and Ash tightens his fists, ready to attack the man. The man then says "Don't worry about Pikachu, we left him with your friends" as he walks across the room. Ash jumps out from his hiding spot and attacks the man. The man dodges Ash's attack, and then punches him in his bruised spot. Ash yells in pain and falls to the floor clenching his stomach. The man bends down and grabs Ash's hair, he lifts up his head and says "Hello Ash" and Ash recognizes the man, he whispers "Brock?" and faints again.

Ash begins to wake up, he looks around, he's tied to a chair, he looks around and sees a table with a duffle bag on it, some boxes below it, and some cobwebs in the corners of the room. He whispers "Brock? Let me go" as he remembers Brock is the one that kidnapped him. He then hears someone opening the door and quickly closes his eyes to shield himself from the light. Brock walks in and closes the door. Ash opens his eyes and says "Brock what are you doing?" and Brock says "Well, well, you're finally awake, for a minute I thought I punched you too hard" and begins to chuckle. Ash says "Why are you doing this? What do you want?" and Brock smiles and says "I want you Ash, I've always wanted you, ever since you battled me in my gym, I've wanted you for so long, and I got tired of waiting!"

"What do you want me for? Where am I? Just let me go!" Ash yelled.

Brock's smile disappears and he yells "Don't you fucking yell at me!" and slaps Ash across the face. Ash screams and says "Stop please!"

"Oh, so now you want to listen to me?" Brock asked.

"Please, just let me go, I won't tell anyone, I promise" Ash begged.

"No, you are going to be here for a very long time" Brock says menacingly.

"Why? Why do you want me? Where am I?" Ash cries out.

"You're in my underground bunker! It's located under a house in the middle of the woods! We're back home Ash, we're back in Kanto!" Brock yells.

"Why? Why did you kidnap me?" Ash shouts.

Brock clenches his fist and punches Ash in the stomach, Ash screams in pain. Brock screams "Don't yell at me you prick!"

Ash cries "Please just let me go"

"No! You are mine now Ash, no one will ever take that away from me! Just ask Cilan when you replaced me with him!" Brock shouted.

"What are you talking about? What happened to Cilan?" Ash asked worrying about his friend.

"Well, I've been watching you this whole time, I saw you and Cilan, you two were close friends weren't you? I got jealous! So when you two departed, I kidnapped Cilan, I took him here, in this very same room! Where I raped him endlessly and tortured him viciously. Until, I eventually got bored of him, so I sold him to a hiker that lives in Mt. Moon, he is probably being raped as we speak, the hiker did have a thing for young connoisseurs." Brock said and then began to laugh.

"You sick psychopath!" Ash exclaimed.

"Watch your tongue boy, remember I can kill you right here, right now!" Brock said harshly.

"What about Clemont! Are you jealous of him too?" Ash said.

"Oh, you mean that four-eyed kid with the techno backpack? Hah, I just got back from raping his sorry ass a couple of minutes ago!" Brock blurts out and begins to laugh again.

"You said you left them on the trail!" Ash yelled.

"I meant the girls! Of course I didn't leave the boy, I took him with us back to Kanto, he woke up during the flight back, so I thought I could use a little appetizer before the main meal! So I raped him on the plane, and then we landed, and I raped him in the car, and then again in the room he's locked in now! I told those guards outside that they could have a swing at him. He's being fucked in the ass and used as a cum dumpster right as we speak! Just like your friend Cilan." Brock exclaimed with a grin.

"How could you! You were my friend!" Ash yelled.

Brock screams "Because you left me!" and slaps Ash across the face.

Brock then grabs Ash's hair and pulls it, making Ash scream in pain. Brock says "Trust me, that's the least amount of pain your gonna get!" and then pulls out a knife. Ash cried out "Please! Brock! Stop it!" and tried to squirm out of the restraints. Brock smiles and puts the knife to Ash's throat. He says in a deep, menacing voice "Shut the fuck up you little dick! Or I will fucking slit your throat!" and pulled the knife away. He then walks over to the table and unzips the bag. Brock reaches in and pulls out a whip. Ash's eyes widen with fear. Brock grabs the knife again and walks over to Ash. Brock says "Oh, Ash, if only you'd stayed with me! Then we wouldn't have this problem!"

"Please Brock! Just let me go! I just want to leave! I won't tell anyone I swear!" Ash cried out.

"What about your nerdy four-eyed friend Clemont? Can I keep him? Are you really that selfish that you would leave your friend to stay with me, and let him become my sex slave, my cum dumpster, my pet!" Brock shouts.

"Please, just let us go!" Ash said.

"No fucking way!" Brock shouts and put the knife and whip on the floor, he then says to Ash "I'll be right back!" and walks out of the room. Ash quickly wiggles around, trying to loosen the ropes, but no luck, he is trapped. Suddenly, Brock comes back in the room, with Clemont over his shoulder, Clemont is unconscious, naked, his glasses are broken, and he has cum leaking out of his butt and mouth. He also has several whip marks on his body, and bruises on his butt cheeks. Brock drops him on the ground, creating a loud bang as he hits the concrete floor. Ash yells "Clemont! Wake up! Run!"

"Shut the fuck up! Before you end up like your friend here!" Brock yells.

Clemont begins to wake up, he has at least several broken ribs, and probably internal bleeding as blood is starting to pour out of his butt. Brock says "Finally, the cum dumpster is awake! Time to get fucking!" and pulls Clemont towards Ash. Clemont screams in pain and falls back to the floor. Brock kicks in the side and yells "Get the fuck up you slut!" and pulls his hair. Brock walks over to Ash and spreads his legs. Ash screams "Get off me!" but Brock slaps him across the face and then proceeds to spread Ash's legs. He then grabs the zipper of Ash's pants and it down. Ash screams "Stop it!" only to be slapped again. Brock sees Ash's white briefs and quickly grabs his knife, he cuts a whole in the underwear, careful not to cut Ash's dick. He grabs Ash's dick, sending chills down Ash's spine, and pulls it out of the hole allowing everyone to see it. Brock says "Alright cum dumpster, suck your friends dick." and quickly shoves Clemont's head towards Ash's penis. Clemont engulfs Ash's penis in his mouth, causing Ash to cry of humiliation. Brock says "That's my pet! Eat his meat! Suck it dry!" as he unzips his own pants, and pulls down his underwear, allowing his twelve-inch piece of throbbing manhood fly out. He quickly shoves his dick into Clemont's butthole. Clemont screams in pain as his insides are ripped apart. Ash still crying says "Brock, please stop it" as he too, is getting hard from all of Clemonts sucking. As Brock pounds deeper into Clemont, Clemont sucks Ash faster and faster, causing Ash to shoot his sperm down Clemonts throat at the same time as Brock shoots his load deep in Clemonts body. Clemont took shoots his load all over the floor, and falls to the ground, breathing heavily, and starts to say "I-I'm sorry Ash" and tries to crawl away. Brock says "Oh no you don't" and grabs his leg and pulls him back over to him. Clemont tries to fight back, but Brock shoves his meat down Clemonts throat he didn't have time to scream. Clemont gags as Brock's giant cock stops him from breathing. Brock starts to moan as Clemont starts to suffocate. Ash screams "Stop It! You're killing him!" but it's too late, Clemont dies, but Brock continues to shoves his meat down his throat, and soon shoots his sperm all over his body. Clemont just laid there, lifeless, naked, covered in cum, with blood and semen pouring out of his butt, and jizz dribbling out of his mouth. Brock smiles at his work, and quickly calls for the guards to dispose of the body. Ash sitting there, still with his penis hanging out, coated in Clemonts saliva and his own cum. Ash begins to cry in guilt. This turns Brock on, and he gets an idea. He quickly pulls up his pants and underwear, and leaves the room, leaving Ash alone.

- Brock's P.O.V-

I walk out of my secret hideout and into the woods. I walk over to my car and and drive to the main road. There, I drive all the way to Pallet Town, which isn't far, since my base is located in Viridian Forest. I park my car and walk into town, I pass by Mrs. Ketchum's house and see her gardening. She sees me and waves. I wave back and continue walking. Since she usually saw me walking by every couple of weeks she had no idea that I kidnapped her son. I walked up to Professor Oak's laboratory and allowed myself in. I call out "Hello? Is anybody here?" and here a familiar voice, it's Tracey. I smile, as this was the boy I wanted to see, and say "Hey Trace, have you seen Professor Oak?" and he says "Oh, sorry, he left on a business trip yesterday, and won't be back for at least a week, why?"

"Because I need his help to identify a pokemon I found" Brock lied.

"Oh, want me to help?" Tracey asked.

"If it's alright with you?" Brock said.

"Sure, where is the pokemon?" Tracey asked.

"Oh, it's in Viridian Forest" Brock answered.

"Cool, let's go!" Tracey said with a smile.

- Normal P.O.V -

Both boys walked back to Brock's car and drove to Viridan Forest. Brock stopped the car about 50 feet away from the house. They both got out, and Tracey said "So where i. This pokemon?" and Brock smiled and said "Oh, it's over there" and pointed near a small tree. Tracey walked over to the tree, and Brock followed behind him. Once Tracey started to inspect the tree, Brock attacked him. He wrapped his arms around him and shoved him to the ground. Tracey screamed "Brock! What are you doing! Get off of me!" as he tried to get away. Brock quickly shoved Tracey back down and sat on top of him, Brock pulled out some handcuffs from his pocket and handcuffed Tracey's hands to the tree. Brock said "Scream all you want Tracey! No one will hear you!" and quickly started to lick Tracey's cheek. Tracey screamed "Brock! Stop it please!"

Brock slapped Tracey across the face and yelled "Shut the fuck up! You're mine Tracey!" and quickly kissed Tracey. Tracey bit on Brock's lip, causing him to get angry.

"How dare you bite me!" Brock screamed and slapped Tracey again. He screamed "Now you'll pay!" and quickly ripped off Tracey's shirt, exposing his chest and abs. Tracey screamed "Stop it Brock! Please! Let me go!" but Brock started to lick on Tracey's nipple, and then started to bite them, Tracey screamed in pain as Brock basically chewed his nipple. Brock then grabbed Tracey's belt and slid it off. Tracey tried to kick Brock, but Brock was too strong and grabbed his legs and shoved them to the ground. Brock then grabbed the rim of Tracey's shorts, and pulled them down, fully exposing Tracey's red boxer briefs. Brock quickly smiled and clawed at the underwear, he then started to lick the fabric, moistening it and allowing him to see the outline of Tracey's dick. Brock then got up and took off his clothes, and then grabbed the rim of Tracey's underwear and pulled them off. Tracey screamed "Stop it please! I don't like this!" but Brock slapped him and then laid on top of him, rubbing their naked bodies together, and forced their dicks to run against each others. Tracey cried in humiliation as Brock molested him. Brock then got back up and lifted up Tracey's legs. Tracey cried and screamed "Please! No! Brock Stop It! I don't want to be raped!" but Brock ignored him and shoved his entire manhood deep into Tracey. Tracey screamed in pain as his insides were ripped apart. Brock new Tracey was a virgin, since he had such a small hole. He continued to thrust deeper into Tracey, pounding into him like it was his job. Tracey kept on screaming and crying. Brock moaned as he raped the boy, and quickly wrapped his fingers around Tracey's penis. He started to stoke his dick until it got hard. He masturbated Tracey's dick coating his hand in Tracey's pre-cum. Brock continued to shove deeper into Tracey, thrusting in and out, stretching his hole more and more. Brock felt he was close, and quickly thrusted faster, as well as masturbate Tracey faster. Brock soon shot his seed deep inside Tracey, and Tracey shot his load all over his chest. Tracey started to cry and curled into a ball, he laid there, in the grass, naked, coated in cum and sweat with jizz drizzling out of his butt. Brock however was not finished. Brock quickly shoved his cock down Tracey's throat, causing him to gag and choke. But Brock shot his load down Tracey's throat quickly, and allowed him to breathe. Tracey's coughed and spit some saliva and semen out of his mouth. Brock put his clothes back on, and then took the handcuffs off of Tracey. Brock grabbed Tracey and dragged him to the house. He told the guards "Now you have another cum dumpster, use him as you wish, just make sure you fuck him good, he got some potential, oh, and remember to record it, so our other guest downstairs can see the show" and handed Tracey to the guards. The guards giggled and dragged Tracey into another room.

Brock went downstairs and opened the door to Ash's room. Ash was still sitting there, with his dick still hanging out. Brock walked over to Ash and said "Guess what!"

"You're letting me go?" Ash said hopefully.

"Hah, like I would ever let a good piece of ass like you go!" Brock answered and started giggling.

"Please let me go" Ash asked again.

"No, but I have a surprise for you!" Brock said with a smile.

"What?" Ash asked.

"This!" Brock answered and quickly pulled out his iPad and showed him the video of the guard fucking Tracey doggy-style, while the other shoved his dick down his throat.

"Tracey!" Ash screamed.

"That's right, Tracey, I took him too, and raped him too, and then gave him to the guards as a little toy" Brock said with a grin, and then he started to chuckle.

"Why him too?" Ash asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"Because he took you away from me!" Brock screamed.

"You stayed with Professor Ivy!" Ash screamed back.

Brock slapped Ash across the face and screamed "Only to try to forget about you! But you just replaced me with that slut that's being fucked in the ass so hard he won't be able to walk for a week!"

"Well that's not Tracey's fault, or Cilan's, or Clemont's, they just tagged along with me on our journey!" Ash screamed at Brock.

"Yes! It's your fault! You're the reason why all of them were kidnapped and raped, and in Clemont's case murdered!" Brock screamed back at Ash. Tears started to fall down Ash's cheek, and Brock then screamed "You know what? I'm tired of messing with you, it's time for me and you!" and quickly grabbed the knife off the ground and put it to the collar of Ash's shirt. He began to cut down, cutting the shirt off, revealing Ash's abs and chest. Ash cries "Please! Brock stop it!" but Brock slaps Ash again. He then aims the knife at Ash's crouch area, and cuts off his pants, Ash cries at he is left in his white briefs still with his penis hanging out of the hole. Brock puts the knife down, and caresses Ash's legs, all the way up to his cheek. Brock unties Ash, but Ash tries to run away.

Brock quickly grabs Ash and screams "Oh, I don't think so" and throws him to the ground, he then grabs Ash's legs and drags him back. Ash tries to kick him, but Brock is just too strong. Brock grabs the waistband of Ash's briefs and pulls them up, Ash screams in pain as Brock lifts him off the ground by his underwear, giving him an wedgie. Brock laughs and bounces Ash up and down via his underwear. Ash cries in pain and tries to escape but Brock won't allow him. Then the underwear begins to tear, and Ash falls to the floor. Brock now holding the briefs in his hand, Brock throws the ripped underwear on the floor and jumps on top of Ash. Brock pinches at Ash's nipples causing Ash to scream in pain. Brock then takes off his own clothes and jumps back on Ash. Ash tries to get away from Brock, but he is just too strong. Brock licks Ash's chest and abs, leading his way down to Ash's penis, which he gratefully engulfs in his mouth. Ash cries as he is molested by Brock. Brock then lifts ups Ash's butt, allowing him to swallow Ash's meat even more. Brock then starts to finger Ash's butt, shoving in one finger, then two, then three, and then four. Ash screams in pain as his hole is stretched. Brock then stops sucking Ash and quickly lifts up his legs. Ash screams "Brock! No please don't!" but Brock completely shoves his rock hard cock strait into Ash. Ash screams in pain as his butt starts to bleed. Brock moans "Ugh, you like that baby? You like daddy fucking you? You like daddy's meat inside you?" as he thrusts deeper into Ash. Ash continues to scream and cry in pain as Brock kisses his body leaving purple marks everywhere. Brock continues to fuck Ash for several minutes, before he feels like he's gonna shoot. Brock thrusts faster and deeper into Ash, causing him to scream louder and louder. Brock finally gives in and shoots his jizz up Ash's ass so far it could get him pregnant. Ash screams in pain as he feels the semen gushing inside him. Ash gives away too and shoots his load all over Brock's face, Brock's giggles and licks up Ash's cum and then swallows Ash's dick again. Ash cries again as Brock starts to fuck him again. Brock continues to pound the innocent boy tell he starts begging for mercy. But Brock doesn't care, he continues to rape Ash for hours. It isn't until the next day that Brock finally pulls out of Ash, allowing gallons of semen to come gushing out all over the floor. Ash is broken, he feels dirty, he feels ashamed, he feels guilty. A couple of hours later, Ash is in the back seat of Brock's car, still naked, but wrapped in a blanket. Brock is driving up some rocky hills and paths, but stops in front of a cave. He gets out and holds Ash over his shoulder, a man walks out of the cage, he is fat, hairy, old, and ugly. Brock says "Here's your new cum dumpster, I'm done with him!" and gives Ash to the man. The man says "Thank ya kid! I got a new fuck buddy! Don't worry, I'll break him in like the others you sent me!" and begins to walk back into the cave. Brock stops him and says "Oh, and I'll be by later to drop off another, his name is Tracey, he's so fucking hot, I'm gonna fuck him a few more times before you can have him!" "Alright!" the man replied and walked into the cave with Ash in his arms. They walk down some carved out hallways and come upon a room, he opens the door and reveals a bunch of other men, fucking young boys, and all the boys were people Ash new, he saw Cilan, being fucked doggy-style, and being deep-throated. He saw Ritchie being gangbanged by some miners. He saw Gary being fucked and sucked at the same time. He saw Barry and Paul fucking each other while others watched, and he saw Trip being deep-throated by some hiker. The man dropped Ash on the ground ripped away his blanket, and said "This is your home now! And you're gonna like it!" and then allows a bunch of other people to rape Ash. Ash stayed there for years, along with all of his friends, new ones came after him, like Tracey, Max, Cameron, and more. He was raped everyday, almost all the time, he'd been fucked so many times and in so many ways he'd lost count. He became a "fuck-slut" or "cum-dumpster" or "penis-boy" as the miners and hikers called all the boys. He stayed there for the rest of his life, he never got to become a pokemon master, he never got to see his mom, or Pikachu again, he never saw anyone again.


End file.
